


Baby Names

by Azure_Lynx



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Baby Names, Friendship, Gen, Minor Spoilers, Season 2, That premiere got me thinking about Andy's suggested baby names, friendship fluff, pre-season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_Lynx/pseuds/Azure_Lynx
Summary: Andy has a lot of suggestions for Lorna's baby's name. They don't quite see eye to eye about it.





	Baby Names

“What about....Crystal?”

“You’re not telling me to name my baby Crystal.” Lorna didn’t even bother to look at Andy, continuing to stare out the window over the city.

“Why not?”

“It’s a stripper name!”

“There’s nothing wrong with strippers. Strippers are cool.” Andy chucked a tennis ball into the air. 

“There’s nothing wrong with strippers. But if my baby wants a stripper name, it should be a choice they make for themself, dude.” Lorna raised an eyebrow. “Also, you’re fifteen, what do you know about strippers, anyway?”

Andy artfully dodged the question. “Fine. Bolt if he’s a boy, or Candy for a girl. Oh, or Ginger for a girl. And Rocky for a boy!”

“Dude, where are you getting these?” Lorna laughed, and as she turned to watch him chuck the tennis ball, her fingers itched for her knives. But she’d stopped playing catch with them months ago, because it was dangerous, so she just made due with the ball bearings she kept on her nowadays.

“Rocky is a movie! Fine, what about Melody?” 

“Still a stripper name.”

“I went to school with a girl named Melody! She was like, never going to be a stripper. She was shy about showing her legs in PE. Come on.”

Lorna laughed. “What if I already have my baby names picked out?”

“Oh yeah?” Andy challenged. “Can’t be cooler than mine.”

“I like the name Dawn.”

Andy rolled his eyes. “Dawn Dane? Come on, Lorna, that’s impossible to say!”

“She’d be Dawn Diaz,” Lorna protested. “Even if Marcos is far away, I want her to have his name.”

Andy raised an eyebrow, and he looked like he might try to roll off the couch. “That isn’t any better. All I’m saying is alliterative names are too comic book.”

“Ooooh, he knows what an alliteration is.”

“Fuck off, I finished freshman year English.” But he was grinning at her gentle teasing. “What about Cherry?”

“Cherry is better than Dawn? In what world?”

“The only Dawn I know was my high school librarian. And she was oooooold,” Andy declared. He thought about it, then added, “Cool, but old.”

“Well, then, I’m making it cool again.” Lorna shrugged. “She’s gonna be a wildly famous mutant child, and everyone’s gonna want to name their babies after her. It’ll be a new era of Dawns.”

Andy snorted. “As the child’s godfather and the only other parent in their life, don’t I get any say?”

“I never agreed that you could be their godfather. I’m _jewish_ , Andy,” Lorna laughed, fidgeting with the little Magen David she wore around her neck. “We don’t do the whole godparent thing.”

“Okay, well, uncle, then.” He shrugged. “I don’t care. I’m just family, is all I’m saying. And it’s my duty to make sure the kid has a cool-ass name.”

Lorna rolled her eyes. “The same way you’re responsible for making the baby look cool?”

“Hey! My mom always told me sewing would be a useful skill, so I’m making it work. Even if Reeva won’t buy me a sewing machine. She says we can just _buy_ clothes for the baby, but that is so not the point.” He gave his signature Andy Strucker pout, and Lorna couldn’t help but laugh. “So I’m hand sewing the damn thing and it’ll be kickass.”

“You also knit a hat.” She smirked. “It has holes in it, and isn’t quite circular.”

“I am a very crafty man,” he said with great dignity. “A very crafty man who is a little out of practice.”

“How about we agree to disagree on the name thing for now, and you show me your new baby projects, kid?” Lorna asked with a smile, resting her hand on her belly.

He hopped up off the couch. “Absolutely. Want to see the baby leather jacket I’m working on?”

Lorna laughed. “My baby will definitely need a leather jacket. Has to match their uncle.”

Andy beamed, and Lorna beamed back. It was nice to have moments of rest like this.

**Author's Note:**

> This premiere was inspiring and so much fun, oh my gosh! I have so many new ideas.  
> Lorna's comment about the porn star names gave me a cute idea and I'm here for it. I'm also functioning on the assumption that Dawn was a premeditated name, though I know we were all hoping for Aurora. (In this way, Andy speaks for us all). Enjoy a quick fic!  
> I always love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
